


I Know Nothing of Romance

by BaconSurgeon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Ice Skater!Sam, Idk what to tag I'll tag as I go along I guess, Kissing, M/M, Steve and Sam just love each other so much and it makes me cry, These dorks, This AU will and has consumed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSurgeon/pseuds/BaconSurgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice Skater!Sam Wilson AU because I said so and it needed to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! You're favorite piece of high quality garbage is back  
> This is just something I always wanted to do and yeah  
> It's short but I promise I'll make longer chapters and I'll try and update daily like last time

Steve frowned at the sight of the ice rink. Friends laughed and ran around him throwing freezing snowballs at each other. Parents helped their children tie their skates. Children layered in jackets, being lead onto the ice. His nose wrinkled as a wet spot from a snowflake formed.

“C’mon, Stevie!” Bucky slapped his shoulder, “It's not that bad!”

Steve grunted and gave Bucky and his rented ice skates a skeptical glance, “Easy for you to say, you're not the one who can't skate.”

Bucky let out a laugh in response as he jumped onto the ice, skating away from Steve. Steve spluttered.

“Buck! Get back here, jerk! I can't skate!”

Bucky’s hair whipped in the wind as he twirled and glided across the ice, slipping in and around other skaters. Steve could hear him laughing. Steve’s frown deepened as his cheeks colored red from the cold. Great, he's here freezing his butt off while his asshole of a best friend is having the time of his life.

“You gonna skate or just stand there?”

Steve turned to see what he could only describe as an angel walking among men. He gaped, jaw hanging at the man in front of him.

The man continued, “Cause if you're gonna stand there, you would've wasted your money renting those skates.”

Steve swallowed thickly, staring at the man's mouth as words smooth as honey, flowed out.

“Huh?” He said dumbly.

The man laughed, eyes twinkling as he threw his head back. Steve swallowed again, deciding that his favorite sound is the man's laugh and he wanted to hear it more. A lot more. The man chuckled as he pointed as the skates dangling in Steve's hands.

“Let me guess. Can't skate?”

Steve looked down at his skates, “Uh yeah, no. I can't. My jackass best friend was supposed to help me, but he ran on the ice before he could.”

The man smirked, “Figures. You look like more of a football kinda guy, then an ice skater.”

“Actually not a fan of sports at all. More of an art kinda guy.”

“Oh, so that's how it is?” Brown eyes glowing with mirth.

“That's how it is.” Steve gave him a smirk of his own.

The man put a finger on his chin, squinting at Steve. He had a playful atmosphere that Steve couldn't help but match.

“If you like art, then you'll love ice skating.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“Cause,” the man winked at him, “Ice skating is art. Especially when you see me do it.”

Steve’s other eyebrow joined the first,”Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, man. Put on your skates and I'll show you.”

Steve smiled and set about lacing up his skates. His cheeks were rosy red as he stood. He felt weird and awkward, off balance. Like a baby deer walking for the first time. He almost fell on his face if it hadn't been for the man at his side.

“You ok man?”

Steve swallowed, his skin felt hot from where the stranger placed his hands, even through all the layers.

“Y-yeah.”

The man offered him a breathtaking smile, a little tooth gap in between his front teeth, (Steve decides that his favorite sight is seeing him smile and he wants to see it directed at him and only him a lot more) and laced their hands together. He walked backward towards the ice, pulling Steve along. Steve glances back and forth between their hands, the man’s blinding smile and the ice. He felt hesitation crawl in his stomach.

“Hey man, I'm not gonna let you fall, man, trust me.” He said seriously.

Steve focused on his serious expression, feeling more at ease than ever before.

“I-I don't even know your name.”

The man tried to fight the smile crawling onto his face, failing miserably.

“Sam. Sam Wilson.”

#

Steve decided that right there on the ice many things. 1) That he hated ice skating. 2) Sam was a literal angel and he wanted to marry him. 3) Sam is his favorite everything. 4) He doesn't hate ice skating that much if it means he gets to hold hands with Sam. 5) Sam’s tooth gap will be the cause of his death and revival.

Sam kept his word, making sure Steve didn't fall. He kept his pace slow, and never once let go of Steve’s hands. Steve felt himself fall deeper and deeper into the pit of falling for Sam. With every smile, quip, breath, and laugh Sam wormed his way into Steve’s heart and Steve couldn't be happier.

“I remember the first time I was on the ice. I fell on my butt and my older siblings laughed while my Daddy and Mama nearly had a heart attack.” Sam laughed as he told Steve about his childhood.

Steve listened intently to every word Sam spoke, yearning to be in one of those stories that Sam tells his friends and family with that warm expression on his face. Yearning to be a part of Sam’s life.

“I,” Steve looked down at his skates, “I think I got the hang of it.”

Sam raised a dark eyebrow, “You sure, Mayor of Blushy Town?”

Steve shot him an unimpressed look, as Sam laughed.

“I _do not_ blush _that_ much.”

Sam snickered, “Yeah sure, and Earth, Wind, and Fire isn't the best band in all of history.”

“Earth, Wind, and What?”

“You're joking, right?” Sam stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.At Steve’s confused expression, he groaned.

“Man, Earth, Wind, and Fire! Best band ever. Bet you never even heard of Marvin Gaye. We need to really fix your music taste. Tell you what, maybe we can go to that coffee place 2 blocks away some time and I can introduce you to some real music, huh?”

Steve felt his heart trip on a beat and his throat constrict, “Are-are you asking me out on a date?”

“Do you want it to be a date?”

“Yes!” Steve ducked his head at how eager he sounded, “I mean yes please.”

Sam laughed, “Then it's a date.”

The stood there as other skaters faded in the background. Nothing else mattered to Steve besides how radiant Sam’s eyes were, the brown shining like gold. Steve wanted to kiss him, grab his face and smash their lips together, wanted to taste Sam. Steve glanced at Sam’s mouth as Sam parted his lips, tongue peeking out to lick at his bottom lip. Snowflakes fell around him, forming temporary wet spots on his red and blue scarf. Steve couldn't tell who moved first, but they were so close until another skater accidentally bumped into Steve’s back. So instead of their lips colliding, their foreheads did.

“Aw shit!” Sam let go of Steve’s hands and held his head.

Steve stumbled, suddenly off balance. He fell backward grabbing at Sam's scarf, pulling him down with him. Sam yelped as he landed on Steve’s chest, hands on either side of his head. Sam’s expression matched his own.

“I am so sor-”

Sam surged forward, their lips smacking together. It was chaste, too chaste for Steve’s liking. From here Steve could see just how long Sam’s eyelashes were and how plump his lips were. He wanted more. He chased after Sam’s lips, catching them in a bruising kiss, hands on the back of Sam's head, pushing him closer. Steve could feel Sam’s rumbling laughter as he tried to get more of Sam. He was intoxicated, Sam was just alluring.

Sam broke the kiss, gasping for air. He pushed at Steve’s chest, smile evident on his kiss bruised lips.

“You,” a deep inhale, “Treat all your first dates like this or am I just special?”

Steve was bright red as Sam laughed at him.

“It's your fault,” Steve grumbled.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam countered as he lifted himself up.

“You're the one flashing those pouty lips and batting those long lashes.” Steve grasped Sam's hand and heaved off the ice.

“Oh, _these_?” Sam bat his eyelashes and pouted his lips at Steve.

Steve felt his heartbeat speed up. God, Sam was so cute.

“I can tell everything you're thinking just by how much you blush, Mr. Kisses the life out of me.”

Steve laughed, Sam joining him.

“C’mon let's skate.” Sam nudged his side with his elbow.

Steve let Sam lead him across the ice, slow and steady. Sometimes Sam would let go and Steve would glide for a bit on his own, before Sam’s hands were right back on him.

“Gotta move your feet, man.”

Steve nodded, staring at the two blades supporting him. He swallowed thickly.

A tweeting noise rang from Sam’s pocket. Sam stopped to glance at his phone.

“I gotta take this, let's go sit down.”

Steve nodded, one hand still clutching Sam's.

#

“Sorry, Steve I gotta go. Uh, we still on for the coffee date?”

Steve hoped he didn't sound too disappointed, “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Sam nodded.

“Put your number in my phone, I'll call you later and we can figure out a time?”

Steve typed his number in, “I’d like that. And maybe you'll show me that ‘art’ you were talking about some time when you don't have to babysit me?”

Sam laughed, “Sure man.”

He quickly gave Steve a rushed bye with a peck on the cheek. Steve couldn't help the surprised noise that he let out or when he stared dreamily as Sam walked away. His hand still on the spot Sam kissed.

“Who's the bombshell?”

Steve nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Jerk!” He punched Bucky’s shoulder.

“Punk!” Bucky punched him right back, “But seriously who was he?”

“An angel.”

Bucky easier an eyebrow, “Does this angel have a name?”

“Sam. Sam Wilson.”

Bucky’s widened and his jaw dropped, “No way! _The_ Sam Wilson?”

“What?”

“Dude! Sam Wilson? The Falcon? He's a really good professional ice skater, he's won so many medals! How can you not know that?!”

Steve stared at the ice rink.

_“The Falcon?”_

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loves Sam so much @Russo brothers please let them get married please I'm not getting any younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is.....something  
> Not the way I wanted it to go but it was too cute for me to delete it

Sam ran into the private ice rink at breakneck speed. He hoped that Riley wasn't too angry, he didn't want his cheek pinched again; that hurt.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson!”

Sam winced.

“Where were you?! Did you forget that you have to practice for the ISU competition coming up?!” Riley pulled on Sam’s cheek and he berated him.

“Ow, ow! I was at the public rink, ow! Stop it, Ri!” Sam pushed Riley away, “No, I didn't forget I just needed a break from all this constant training is all!”

“Well, you could've skated right here! Why'd you even go to a public rink when there's one right here, just for you! What's so special about some public rink?!”

Sam sighed, he knew Riley was gonna give him an earful for skipping out on practice but he didn't regret anything.

“Listen, Ri, I just needed a change in scenery. I feel like a trapped bird.” The corners of Sam's lips twitched, “Plus, I met someone. Got a date. ”

Riley gasped, hands slapping over his mouth as his eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief. Sam glanced over at Riley, who's eyes brightened with tears.

“Riley, come on, you look like my Mama when I brought home my first date stop it.”

“My Sammy’s all grown up.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Riley snickered behind his hand and started out right laughing when Sam punched his arm. Sam tried to look serious, but soon he joined too.

“Okay, but seriously,” Riley tried to slow down his breathing, “Get your butt on that ice, we're behind on your practice enough as it is.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, shut up.”

#

“Shut up!”

“I’m serious.”

“No way Steve flirted with the Sam Wilson and didn't recognize him!” Rhodey looked at Steve like he grew another head.

Steve groaned, “We're still talking about this?”

“Dude, you have a date with _The Falcon_! We're gonna be talking about this for days!”

“Not to mention, they kissed. Multiple times!” Bucky added.

“No way!”

“It was only like 3 times!” Steve exclaimed.

“Dude, how does someone who has zero game get someone like Sam Wilson to ask them out on a date and kiss them?”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Steve, but I agree with Rhodey, you have zero game.”

Steve sulked, sketchbook lay forgotten on the table.

“Anyways, you guys keeping saying ‘The Falcon’ why is he called that?”

Rhodey and Bucky groaned, voicing how they think Steve is secretly a senior citizen posing as a young adult.

“Come here, we'll show you.” Bucky patted the seat next to him on the couch.

Rhodey held his phone up with some video of an ice skating competition on. The crowd in the video looked restless, excitement buzzing around them. The lights went dark and only a single spot on the ice was illuminated. There, in the spotlight, stood Sam. Steve felt like the wind knocked out of him. Sam looked regal, the bright colors of his outfit contrasting against his dark skin. The ice shimmering beneath his feet. Steve swallowed as the music started, and Sam glided.

He jumped and twirled, completing complex moves with such ease to Steve it looked like he was flying. With every move and shake of his hips, the crowd roared. Steve found himself entranced as Sam almost soared across the ice, his feet always moving. Steve noticed that his outfit had some kind of material attached to his arm, they looked like wings almost. He could see the resemblance of Sam and a falcon. Sam looked like he was flying, not skating.

When the video was done, Steve was still enchanted. Sam was beautiful. Sam was sublime. Sam was art. Steve wanted to watch him more.

“Is there more videos?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“Tons.”

“Good.”

Steve decides he now has to not only learn every single move Sam does but now he has a muse.

#

Steve flipped to another page in his sketchbook as he ran out of drawing space. He had been practicing perfecting drawing Sam’s body for hours. Steve decided he would stay up all night until he could give Sam’s body the respect it deserves. That body demanded beauty. He was busy trying to do justice to Sam's cheekbones when his phone rang. He answered the phone absently and put it on speaker.

“Hello? Steve, it's Sam,”

Steve dropped everything in his lap in shock at the warm voice that floated from his phone.

“Steve? You ok?”

Steve couldn't grab his phone fast enough.

“Yeah, hi Sam! It's Steve!”

Steve heard a breathless laugh from Sam's end.

“Yeah I know, I called you.”

Steve blushed, “Yeah! Oh, so uh, how are you?”

“I'm good,” Steve thought Sam sounded a little breathless, “Just taking a break. Practice is pretty brutal.”

Sam lied, he was supposed to be practicing, but he really wanted to talk to Steve again.

“Oh for your upcoming ice skating competition, right?”

Steve looked at his phone when Sam didn't respond right away, “Sam?”

“How'd you know?”

“Oh! I, uh, my friends kind of showed me all the videos of you ice skating. Found out you were participating in the next ISU competition.” That was a lie, Steve watched all of them himself because one video was not enough. “I didn't know you were a professional skater.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled, “I’m pretty OK.”

“OK? OK?! You're amazing! I kept finding myself in a stupor at how you could just do all those moves and still not fall not even once! I would've, hell, anyone would have fallen at least half the time. But you don't, you're like some angel!”

“Steve,” Steve could tell Sam was embarrassed and he wished he could be there to see those long lashes again, “Thanks.”

“Really Sam, I could watch you for hours.” That wasn't a lie, Steve had really done it and he'll do it again. Many times.

“Steve, flattery will get you nowhere.” Sam laughed, “But I’d loved to hear what else you think of me.”

Steve’s heart soared as Sam's laughed, he could write poems and novels about Sam's beauty.

“Maybe I can flatter you some more at our date?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Oh, yes. How about this Saturday? At one?”

“Perfect.”

“Alright, I'll see you there.” Steve could hear the smile in Sam's voice, “Oh and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“You're not too bad on the eyes either.”

Steve felt like his heart burst out of his chest.

#

“Samuel! You're on thin ice!”

“No I’m not this ice is pretty thick actually!”

“Samuel Thom-”

“I get it, I get it! Get back to practice!” Sam said in a mocking tone.

“If getting you to practice takes calling T’Challa, I'll call him.”

“Oh please who's afraid of some big Kitty ca-”

Riley started dialing T’Challa’s number.

Sam blanched. “I'm practicing, I'm practicing!”

Riley smirked, “I’m calling him anyway!”

Sam skated faster.

#

Steve sighed as he fidgeted in front of the mirror. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead.

“If you change one more time, I'll just send you off with no shirt. I think Sam will thank me for the view.”

“But Bucky-”

Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth, “I don't wanna hear it. You either start walking to that coffee shop right now or I'm taking that shirt off you. Now what will it be?”

Steve hesitated, wanting to argue but with _that_ look in Bucky’s eye, he opted to start walking. He grabbed his keys and his phone and headed out. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the birds singing. Steve felt like singing, he was on cloud nine. He was going on a date, a date with Sam! If he started whistling and walking toward the cafe with a bit more spring in his step than usual, well nobody commented on it.

The cafe was kind of small, but not in a bad way. Sort of in cozy, home kind of way. It wasn't particularly busy, a few lounging around eating and drinking. He sat down in one of the booths, casting little glances to the door every time the bell rang. When he looked at the door when the bell rang for the 7th time, Steve had been counting, he saw Sam there looking like he had run all the way here. He made eye contact with Steve and waved the gap-toothed smile present.

“Hey man, sorry I'm late. Now that Riley called T’Challa I've got not one, but two dragons breathing fire down my back about not practicing enough.”

Steve chuckled, “I'm just glad you could make it.”

“Yeah me too,” Sam replied sincerely. 

They watched each other, brown eyes filled with warmth and blue eyes full of adoration.

“Do you want-”

“Should we order-”

They both started at once. Sam laughed and pushed his shoulder.

“C’mon I think they have something you'll like.”

Sam said a bunch of words to the cashier, most of which made Steve think it was some kind of complicated math equation, not a coffee order. When Sam ordered a slice cake and cookies he found himself smiling.

_‘He's got a sweet tooth.’_

“Hey, Steve?” Sam asks as they sit back down with their orders.

“Yeah?” Steve takes a sip of his coffee, Sam was right he does like this.

“Would you like come to my competition? I mean, you don't have to I just thought that maybe you'd wanna come and see and maybe you'd wanna-” Sam rambled, getting more nervous with every word.

“I’d love to!”

“Really?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, I really want to. Not just because you still need to show me that art you were talking about, those videos probably do you no justice,” Sam ducked his head in embarrassment, “But I want to support you.”

 _“As your boyfriend.”_   Went the unsaid.

“I’d like that.”

#

Steve found out a lot more about Sam on their date. Like, how he didn't have a sweet tooth, he had sweet teeth and could eat sweets all day if Riley wouldn't kill him for it. He had been skating since he was really young, his Mom’s way of trying to get him to socialize. He met Riley and T’Challa due to ice skating. They had planned to be the greatest skaters in history, but due to a severe injury Riley’s career ended before it began. So Sam skated for him, with Riley as his manager. T’Challa often trained with them, a decorated skater as well. He also learned that Earth, Wind, and Fire was the best band there ever was and will be, and he wants to kick himself for sleeping under a rock for so long.

He stared up at his ceiling thinking about Sam. He should probably be asleep, but he just couldn't get Sam out of his head. The way Sam smiled, when he throws his head back to laugh, when he says a word with ‘s’ in it and teeth whistle a little bit, and when his eyes grow fond when recalling good memories. Shit, Steve had it bad. As soon as Sam had uttered a word to him, Sam had him. God, Sam was just. Steve was enamored with everything Sam did or said.

“Steve, can you stop with the thinking?! I can hear your thoughts from all the way over here! Keeping me up, I wanna go to bed!” Bucky yelled from his room.

Steve blushed, hurrying to turn off his light.

“Sh-shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought about Sam today and started crying I love him so much ....
> 
> Steve you had me at hello Rogers™ 
> 
> Scream @ me on Tumblr about Sam or anything else really @Baconsurgeon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and this is kinda rushed so yeah if it's bad that's why  
> Screech to me about your love for Sam Wilson on tumblr @baconsurgeon  
> Title is from a lyric from The Gambler by fun.


End file.
